Little Lies
by Pansk
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi are called away on a missons to the Land of Waves, but Kakashi keeps having nightmares about Haku's death. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_What to do with them? They always seem to be fighting..._

The silver-haired jounin thought as he watched his students fight as they usually did, well, as Naruto and Sasuke usually did, Sakura normally just stayed in the background and looked worried. He sighed softly, his hand, gloved, reached up and ran through his hair a moment, his single visible eye was obviously bored. He glanced at Sakura, who didn't appear to be happy at all. Which was a good thing. It meant less fighting, hopefully, although the tension from Sasuke and Naruto was stretching, and fraying, and it would snap, soon. Hopefully, the jounin would be there to stop it before anything else happened. 'Hopefully' being the key-word.

"What did you say to me you punk?"

"If you weren't smart enough to hear it in the first place there's no sense in repeating what I said."

"Grrrrr! Your attitude really pisses me off Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked at the blond-hair genin with his soulless black eyes. His mouth twitched suddenly. He wasn't having a good day, how could he? He'd had to rescue that Naruto from a tree, and then from the training field. Arrrrgggg! He did not have time for this! Couldn't Naruto see that he was busy! He had to become stronger! To beat Itachi and have his revenge for his family! He glanced at Kakashi, who appeared also to be bored. Sasuke wasn't even really listening to Naruto's rants anymore. He had tuned him out.

"Hey! Are you listening to me Sasuke-kun!"

"No, should I be?"

"AARRRRRRR! You punk! You think your better than everyone else is that it?"

"I told you that before, weren't you listening?"

"I'm gunna kill you!"

"You say, yet you never follow through."

Naruto glared at the raven-haired boy who stood in front of him so cocky and arrogant. Arg! Sasuke really pissed him off! His blue eyes flashed with sudden anger. He huffed softly, his fists bunched at his sides. He glared at the Uchiha boy. his eyes like blue flames on his face. He snarled angrily, wondering why he was always the one who needed rescuing! He was about to retort angrily, when his sensei cut in,

"Now now, both of you calm down. We don't want any casualties now do we?"

Kakashi spoke with his raspy, yet calm voice. His muffled words carried clear crossed to his students. He sighed, his eye closing a moment, before opening. Naruto had relaxed, but his fists were still bunched at his sides, and Sasuke wasn't moving at all. Hardly any emotion flicked over his features. The elite-ninja sighed softly and looked around, his hand coming up and resting on his hip.

"Whadda you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Naruto, his voice puzzled for a moment. He turned his gaze over to Sasuke, who watched Kakashi as well.

"You don't get it? Maaa...what am I to do? Babysit you all of the time? Must I spell out every single, little thing?" Kakashi asked, rather annoyed that his genin was dumb enough not to know what he was referring to. Naruto squinted his eyes. _Here it comes. All of the questions in the world._ Kakashi thought silently, wishing that he was somewhere else at that moment in time.

Naruto opened his mouth to let out a hale-storm of questions to his sensei, when a friendly voice came from behind them.

"Hey! Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! How are you guys doing?"

The words came from the chuunin. Kakashi hurried over. His hands grasping at Iruka's arms as he hide behind the teacher and complained loudly.

"Oh dear, Iruka-sensei! I just can't seem to get Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun to get along!"

Four separate sweatdroplets formed on the back of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura's, and Iruka's heads. They sighed inwardly, ashame at being seen with the child-like Jounin. Iruka huffed and looked at Kakashi,

"No time for that now Kakashi. We've both been called to the Hokage's office."

"Maa, what did he destroy this time?"

"Kakashi-sensei, he needs our help!"

"Maa, I suppose you're right Iruka-sensei."

Releasing the chuunin's arm from his vice-like grip he turned and regarded his students with a happy look. They sighed and watched him, still all ashamed for their sensei's behavior. They sighed, but Naruto butted in and asked the first question,

"Can we come?"

Iruka huffed a soft sigh of regret. He ruffled the hair of the genin fondly as he walked over and crouched down. Naruto, already guessing what the answer was, huffed and turned his face away from his favorite chuunin, his favorite ninja for that matter entirely.

"Nah it's just Kakashi-sensei and me this time kid."

"Oh, damn. Why can't I come? I never got to do anything cool like you! I can understand why they wouldn't want Sasuke, but why not me?"

"Heh heh, you are a funny one Naruto-kun."

Iruka turned at a tugg of his jacket. He met the black eye of the silver-haired jutsu-genius. He stood up, flexing his back slightly,

"Well, we must go."

Iruka waved farewell to the students and Kakashi turned, soon to follow, he looked over his shoulder,

"Don't do anything stupid whilst I'm gone ok?"

Naruto nearly went nuclear. It took both Sakura and Sasuke to hold the enraged kyuubi-carrier from rendering their sensei limb from limb. He cursed, spat and soon was still. Sakura giggled softly, unheard. Naruto was like a small dog, all bark, and little bit. She'd of course, forgotten that Naruto was the one who saved her from Gaara. Although she still was hard to believe. What kind of power did Naruto have in him? She knew that the Kyuubi was strong, but how strong was the nine-tailed demon-fox? She shivered suddenly, a hand rested on her shoulder,

"Don't worry Sakura-kun, I'll protect you!"

_But you don't understand Naruto! Its you I'm scared of! _But she didn't voice that comment aloud. Naruto's expression darkened a moment, then he threw back his head and laughed happily, his arms rising and coming to rest on the back of his head, he chuckled and closed his eyes,

"I guess we have a few days off. Hey! Sakura-kun!"

He grabbed her arm with one of his own. She struggled a moment, then relented. She'd been about to go home and eat something as she missed breakfast and diner the night before. She was starving and glad they didn't have to get any missions today. She turned and looked at Naruto, however and sighed in anger,

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Do you want to go to the Romen Shop with me for some romen?"

A pulse mark started to spread on her face. She was about to scream at Naruto when a swish of air and a small breeze cast her emerald glance off the sapphire-eyed boy. She noticed that her love -Sasuke- was gone. She heaved a sigh, she hadn't a chance to ask him out yet! _Oh, he'd probably say no though. What's the point? _She sighed with dejection, or was it rejection? Either way, it still hurt... She looked at Naruto, he wouldn't be so bad, if he wasn't such a dunce all the time! She sighed with irritation. The frail hope that was on his face quickly melted. He sighed, almost angrily it seemed,

"Oh... I guess not then... See ya later."

With a wave of his hand, which lacked the joy of emotional flare he usually had whenever he talked to Sakura. He turned and walked off, alone. Leaving Sakura behind him, looking throughly ashamed of herself.

**-Kakashi and Iruka-**

Kakashi zipped alongside the chuunin, a question formed in his mind, why did the Hokage need his _and_ Iruka's help? Was it that bad, or was it just something to get him away from his students...? He smiled and walked alongside the chuunin with the urgency in his step. He suddenly darted ahead, very out of character for him.

Iruka protested as the jounin jumped ahead of him. He sighed and then hurried his own speed, truthfully, he was glad he was going with the jounin, although he was a bit nervous that he didn't know the Jounin that well. But he could get to know him later couldn't he? This was supposed to be quick mission, wasn't it? Iruka sighed softly and drew even with the sharingan-user and sighed softly. They were here.

Both stopped, not the least winded, and glanced at each other, they met the other's eyes, or eye in Iruka's case and then entered the building that marked the home and office of the Hokage. They entered as soon as Iruka's knock was answered.

Both looked in, spotting the older man sitting at the table. Kakashi sighed and bowed, at the same time as Iruka. The Hokage was silent a moment, then nodded his head, as if in approval of something.

"Good choice Iruka-sensei."

"Sir?"

"I'm glad you picked Kakashi-sensei as your partner."

"Maa, why am I here again? Iruka-sensei said something about a mission...?"

The fourth Hokage sighed softly. Kakashi was quick annoying at times,

"Yes yes. Erm, Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei. I have a very special mission for the two of you. If you decide to take it you will leave immediately to the Village Hidden in the Waves... Is there a problem Kakashi-sensei?"

He asked because the jounin had winced. Even though he should have not, he sighed and shook his head. The memories of Haku still terrified him at night. He couldn't get over them, even though he knew he must if he wishes to stay alive. He caught Iruka looking at him and signal he didn't wish to talk about it. The chuunin nodded and faced the Hokage.

"Hokage, what are we doing?"

"You need to deliver a scroll to the leader of the Land of Waves."

Kakashi nodded and sighed slowly, He shook his head and then nodded. He'd go through with this. His masked face gave nothing away. He caught Iruka looking at him again. He gave a false grin under his mask and his eyes curved up. it was enough to relax the chuunin. He turned back to the Hokage,

"I accept."

"So do I."

"Good, you shall start tomorrow morning, oh, Kakashi..."

The jounin turned back after he thought he'd heard a dismissal. He turned back to the Hokage, his single visible eye looked bored,

"Yes?"

"Be sure to be on time, alright?"

Kakashi shrugged and walked out of the door with a friendly wave.

Iruka sighed and shook his head slightly, then departed form the Hokage's office. He had to get ready for the mission!

**-Kakashi-**

Turning on his heel he headed out of the office and closed his eye a moment and felt the chakra signs of his students. He smiled to himself and quickly hurried off. while he was traveling, he spotted them. He quickly pulled up and decided to listen to what they were saying. He knew it was something about him. He quickly settled down and listened to them.

"Awww, where is he!" Said Naruto, raking a hand threw his yellow hair and adjusted his head-band with pride. He grinned and looked about slowly.

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke said calmly. Kakashi wasn't impressed with any of them. If they were strong maybe they could sense him? Sakura should be able to for sure! He sighed softly and quietly stepped after them as Sasuke and Naruto started to argue again.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"What do you think it means you Fox!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a Fox!"

Kakashi sighed, he didn't even know what a 'Fox' was, but he got the general idea of the comment. He sighed and looked at Sakura, surely she'd noticed him by now...? Nope. She was engaged with Naruto now, arguing, Sasuke hadn't noticed him yet, this was amusing to the jounin. He quickly pulled out his lovely book and flipped to his bookmark and started to read, following them as he read.

"Naruto-kun! You are so difficult!"

"Hey! Sakura-kun, how am I being difficult! Sasuke-kun started it!"

"Rrrrriiiight Naruto-kun, I believe you because...?"

"Errrrggg, It's Sasuke-kun's fault! If Kakashi-sensei were back he'd agree with me--"

"I would do no such thing Naruto-kun."

"NANI?"

All three of them looked at him with shock in their youthful eyes. He grinned and put his book away. He smiled and looked at each of their shocked faces. He glanced at Sasuke, whose black eyes glared at him with anger was it? Oh, he'd managed to piss off Sasuke! Excellent! His eye then flicked over to their maverick. Naruto was staring at him with open shock,

"What, shocked to see me so soon?"

"Ur...er..."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Sakura-kun?"

"Why did you have to go with Iruka-sensei?"

"Hmmm...? Oh, Hokage has asked us to go on a mission."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Gee, that' a bunch of warning, what are we supposed to do while you''re gone?"

"Small missions?"

"NO WAY!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Nuh UH! I refuse!"

Kakashi sighed as Naruto had one of his famous fits. His arms crossed in an X in front of his chest. He sighed softly and turned away from the trio, he looked at Naruto, then walked over to him and ruffled his hair. The genin glared up at his sensei with anger in his sapphire blue eyes.

"Why can't we come along?"

"It's an A-ranked mission Naruto-kun."

"So?"

"You can't Naruto-kun, that's that. I'll see all of you when I get back. Sasuke-kun, try not to kill Naruto-kun alright?"

"Hmmmph."

Kakashi smiled and turned from his group, with a quick wave, he vanished back to his home to get ready. He sighed and slowly packed his bag, making sure he had everything he needed with him. Then he pondered why he still had bad dreams about that Haku kid. He shook himself and walked into his living-room and sat down. With the bag still only half-prepared, he drifted off and looked about his room.

He glanced at a painting, it was of birds. _Rather like Chidori_, He thought absently, looking about swiftly and quietly. He sighed and got up. His jacket came off and his undergarments, his mask and arm-covers still remained on him, yes, he wore it every single hour of his life. He quickly grabbed a glass of water and pulled down his mask in the shadows and drank swiftly. He fingered the scar that ran from about two inches above his eye, to three or four inches down past his eye, covered by the outer mask, and all the other masks he happened to be wearing at that time.

At last, he went to bed and dreamed gentler things that Haku's death.

** -Iruka-**

After departing from the Hokage's office, the chuunin walked about a bit, picking up some food and returned back to his home. He thought about his choice. Why had he chosen Kakashi again? He could have picked any old shinobi, why did it have to be Kakashi?

Because he trusted him.

He trusted him with Naruto, and Sasuke, he could trust him to protect Iruka could he not? But why did Kakashi flinch when the Land of Waves was mentioned? Iruka sat down after he opened the door to his home and locked it. He lifted the items from his lap and set them on the table. He heaved a sigh and thought a moment.

Perhaps he could ask Naruto? Or one of the others, but he wouldn't just butt into Kakashi life like he was the boss of him or what-not. He sighed, curiosity killed the chuunin, he thought guiltily to himself.

He put away his items and went to get ready for the next morning. He packed quickly, taking only things he needed. Then changed into his sleep clothes and got into his cold bed. He wished he'd someone to talk to as he lay there that night. Someone who'd understand and chat with him.

He heaved another sigh and turned over, looking at a photo of his genin days. He smiled as his eyes drifted closed and the chuunin slept soundly.

**_Next day_**

**-Iruka-**

Eyes opened slowly as the small clock beside him went off with a loud chorus of birds. He smiled and quickly got up, yawing and stretching, he popped his back and sighed. Eyes still blinking, he got up and moved towards his bathroom, feet traveling a well-worn path. He touched the door-sill and smiled, feeling the soft quality of wood.

Grumbling, he quickly got into the bathroom and striped down and quickly turned on the water. He glanced in the mirror, seeing all of the scars on his body, he rubbed his nose-scar delicately and sighed softly. Placing his hand under the water, he smiled as he felt the warmth. Quickly letting in, he smiled and washed himself, taking care of his hair. He sighed and laughed softly.

Turning off the water after about twenty-minutes, the chuunin quickly dried off and dressed himself. Looking at all of the items he'd gathered the night before he smiled and looked at the clock. It was still before six, he was doing good today!

He walked to the front of the house, also known as his kitchen and brewed some tea in the kettle, and went to the shelf, still not truly-awake. He wouldn't be until he'd had a least one cup of tea. At least one.

Quickly grabbing out a healthy apple and some wheat he made himself some hot cereal and sliced the apple into perfect slices. He was a fanatic about being on time. He grinned and thought if Kakashi was still in bed or not. He turned off the kettle as it started to hiss at him. He had to stop it before it REALLY stared to scream at him, that had happened to him once. It hadn't been pleasant after. Iruka sighed, the ENTIRE CAP flew at him!

He'd narrowly avoided third-degree burns, and to be laughed at the village for his stupidity! He sighed softly and flicked the flames off. He poured the heated water into a glass containing a tea packet. He sniffed at it and smiled at the scent; Vanilla and Thyme. What a wonderful smell!

He smiled and opened the door, spotting no one about he closed it and went to make sure that he'd everything ready, a casual glance at the clock calmed him, six-thirty. He raked a hand through his hair and stopped. Wait. _Through_ his hair? Running back to the bathroom and sliding to a stop before the mirror, he gasped. His hair was down!

He quickly pulled out a hair-tie and combed his hair back, quickly put his up. He grinned sheepishly and sighed at his near-miss. Once, he'd gone without it, it'd had been the worst day of his life! Everyone, (including Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi) said he looked like a girl! As if that wasn't enough! He didn't have...well...girl parts...He blushed suddenly and wondered what it was like, as a female...He shook off the question and quickly went to get his tea. Sniffing at the pleasant aroma he grinned and sipped at it.

He'd always liked dark tea.

He whistled happily and gathered his bag and placed it on his back, quickly transferring the cup to his other hand with an impressive display of skill, he slipped on the other strap over his shoulder and smiled. He quickly glanced at the clock and grinned. It was just seven A.M.! He smiled winningly and put his glass into the sink, after washing it of course! Then, whistling a soft tune he set out.

He paused in his whistling and turned about, locking his door. You never knew what kind of things students could do to you. He'd only have to ask the Hokage. He shivered and made sure the door was locked. He turned and set off, pocketing the keys he set off for the front gates, feeling that he was making good time.

He arrived at the main gates in about ten minutes. He settled down, pleased that he was first there. He looked about and waited for Kakashi. This could take a while.

**-Kakashi-**

_Beep...beep...beep_

Blinking blearily the jounin slowly came awake. He groaned and lifted a hand, slapping at the 'SNOOZE' button for the fifth time that morning. Turning over he pulled the blanket up over his head, relishing in the darkness he dozed back off to sleep. His body was comfortably warm and he wasn't ready to get up anyway. Who cares if the Hokage asked nicely? The jounin ran on his signal, not anyone else's.

_Beep...beep...beep_

He groaned and placed a hand over his face in agony, would it not leave him alone? What had be done that could cause all of this pain? He muttered darkly and reached a hand out into the tundra-like temperature, at least, that's what it felt like outside of his blankets. All five of them. He swiped at the dial and rolled over again. He'd missed of course, so that annoy mono-tone beeping just went on, and on, and on...slowly driving the elite-ninja awake against his will.

_Beep...beep...beep_

He glanced at the clock, both eyes open, it was only six-ten? He sighed and rolled over, but the beeping went on and on,driving him slowly insane again. He groaned and glared at the clock as if that would somehow stop the annoying beeping without him having to get out. He sighed and sat up in bed, silver hair flopped over and lazy on one side of his face, obscuring his scarred eye. He yawned through his mask, which he'd warn to bed last night, he'd been to lazy to take it off. He glanced at the cock and sighed, when had he time to set that damn machine?

_Beep...beep...beep_

Kakashi decided that he really, truly hated that piece of junk. He swiftly grabbed it and stopped the beeping with a carefully placed hand. The jounin looked around, raising his hand sleepily, he rubbed his eyes delicately and scratched idly at an itch. He yawned and stood up, his black over-shirt covered his body, but it was tight about it, he smiled and felt as though he was wearing another skin.

He trudged to the shower and sighed, removing the warm outfit he quickly warmed the water and walked in as soon as the shower-head worked. He sighed and slowly relaxed as the heated droplets hit his head, neck, back, and shoulders. He smiled and lifted his head, naked body was obscured by the steam that rose from the heat of the water. He sighed happily and quickly washed his hair, his body turning a rather delicate shade of pink since the water was extremely hot.

He turned off the water, after a cold blast of the droplets caught him off-guard and he let out a surprised yelp. He sighed and reached a hand from his shower and grabbed a towel hanging from the rack near the door. Drying himself off he wrapped the towel about his midsection and secured it with a pin since he didn't trust his folds. He really didn't want the towel to come off until he was ready. His skin still tingling as he got out and dried his hair. He placed his over-shirt on, well, it truly was his under-shirt but he really didn't care since he was still half-asleep.

He yawned again and fingered a strand of his hair boredly. He grabbed the blow-dryer and dried his hair to one side. He quickly(and skillfully, he thought with pride), applied the specific amount of gel his hair needed to retain that position through the day's hard work. He smiled and looked at himself in the mirror, a hand played over one of the scars near his throat, one that had nearly killed him, he sighed and touched another on his shoulder, looking at his chest, the freshest cut he had was there. The clean slice from his abdomen to his torso. He winced when he remembered the pain. His single black eye closed as he remembered that fight. It hadn't been that long ago after all.

He sighed and moved from the bath-room, the towel still secured on his mid-section. He sighed and slipped on his gloves as he went to the dresser, seeing the holes felt from the demon-wind shuriken, and the hole left by Zabuza's kunai knife. Would he never be rid of the memories of those two? He sighed, he actually had liked Zabuza, the man who also covered his face, Kakashi dreamily looked about. what would have happened if he'd met Zabuza, when he wasn't an 'evil' ninja? When he wasn't a rouge, but then, Kakashi mused, he wouldn't be the same.

He chuckled and glanced at the clock, he'd been in the shower and staring at his dresser for nearly and hour. He shrugged and slipped on some under-garments and then his pants. He secured the shukirken holster and slipped on his vest. He shrugged into it, feeling the thick material and smiled. He felt safer already! He'd removed the towel and left it lying on the bed, he'd more it later. Now he was thinking about two things, what he was going to have for breakfast and what kind of trouble he'd be in with Iruka for being late with the chunin.

Kakashi got kitchen and picked out a bowl of cereal and looked about, grabbing a jug of milk from the fridge he pour all of the needed items into a bowl and grabbed a spoon. He readily dug into the food and smiled as the sugar popped in his mouth(He'd taken his mask down to eat). He looked about, what had he forgotten? He thought a moment, then snapped his fingers together. He knew what he'd forgotten, but packing was a drag so he'd wait until later to do it. He finished the bowl and placed it in the sink. Moving towards the front room he picked up hiss book, flipping the pages as he found where he'd left off, he read for a good twenty minutes.

He placed the book down on the table, his hand left lingering on the inviting cover, he'd never thought that would happy. He giggled, yes, giggled, then laughed, then stopped and went off to pack, thinking about what he was going to do that day. He glanced at the clock, about eight? He sighed and finished packing, picking up 'Come, Come' he placed it in his back pouch and threw his pack over his shoulder, grabbing the other strap with his other hand, he smiled slightly and walked out the door, leaving it unlocked. Or at least, it appeared unlocked, one never knew what Kakashi did to his house.

Kakashi strolled through the streets, looking about he jumped and sped off. He came down on a pole near the gate and stared at Iruka, watching the chunin look about and sigh angrily. Then start to mutter. He sat there, quite comfortable there. He waited until the chunin was about ready to go off to his house to jump down, startling the chunin.

Iruka glared at him, his face red from his mutters. He sighed and glanced at Kakashi, he frowned and fixed him with his best, 'You're-late look' and spoke, his voice strained, very strained, but even,

"I thought Hokage-sama asked you to get here earlier?"

There was a brief moment of shock, he looked at the journeyman ninja,

"Maa, I had to help an old lady with her luggage."

"Ya right! That sounds like something you'd say."

Kakashi watched the journeyman ninja and smiled. He looked at the gate, then glanced around, he sighed softly and indicated the gate, with a casual hand,

"Shall we go?"

Iruka glared at him, a pulse marks grew on his face. He frowned at the jounin, placing his hands on his hips, he growled at the man standing abreast him. He snarled softly when Kakashi didn't even glance at him. He sighed and dropped his 'tough look.' It never worked anyways, so what did it matter? It really did, it was just a funny thing Iruka did.

"Hn, can we go now?"

The jounin said boredly, Iruka glance him one last glare, slung his bag onto his back and they both marched out the door.

* * *

Pansk: Please tell me if anything is out of order here ... next chapter to come! Hope you like the first chapter of Little lies! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The creator of Naruto owns Naruto and all characters pertaining to Naruto, I don't claim to have made them, just the plotline.

* * *

_He stood there; leg's spread slightly, his left hand clasped just above the base of his right wrist. The chakra burned steadily away as he slowly built up the blue glow, he spotted the rouge, held down by his ninja-hounds and smiled through his mask. He was tired and wanted this to end. He also needed to help Sasuke and Naruto with that masked boy Haku. The jounin suddenly stood up, his left hand still supporting his right hand, in which his chidori glowed and chirped away. He spotted the look of shock on the Demon of the Hidden Mist's' face when he brought his head up. Kakashi smiled, it was his only original jutsu, developed perfectly tuned to him. So perfect was it that it cut lightning. Once, which had earned it the nickname 'Lightning Edge'. He smiled slightly and looked at Zabuza. His chidori went off in his hand like a thousand birds all singing together, which was how the jutsu had gotten its name. He suddenly charged at the tall man, held down by the hounds Kakashi had summoned earlier. He looked Zabuza in the eye, marked his target and raced even faster at the man. He suddenly launched his hand right at Zabuza's heart._

_But he'd stopped._

_Something had stopped him._

_He struggled and felt his hand slide through a body. But whose body was it? He saw shattered pieces of ice on the ground, his black and red eyes widened, as he looked shocked, at Haku. The boy's gaze was already dead, but vainly the corpse held Kakashi's arm pinned in his body. Kakashi looked up as his hounds vanished with puffs of smoke. He saw Zabuza smile evilly and reach for his sword …_

"NO!" Kakashi called out as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he lurched up and faced his silent attacker. His hands shaking with fear and his body soaked in cold-sweat. He shook his head, grabbing the front of his hair locks; he winced and fell on the ground. Spent, even without his dream, the pace he's set today had tired him out (He'd hoped it'd allow him to sleep easier, but he'd been wrong, again). He slumped there. He gazed at the ground when the hand touched his shoulder again. He looked up into the black eyes of the chuunin he was accompanying,

"What was that all about Kakashi-sensei?"

Iruka asked him, worried about the mental-stability of his partner. Kakashi shrugged off his hand, he turned away from Iruka and shrugged, "I don't know." He said softly, "But I'm fine for now." He looked at Iruka, who wore an expression on his face similar to one of disbelief. He clearly didn't trust the jounin. _I don't even trust myself. _Kakashi speculated carefully and silently.

Kakashi sighed and looked at Iruka, he got up slowly and walked back to his pallet and sat down on the 'bed.' _More like a pile of sticks and rocks._ He thought silently, then lay down on his side and pulled the blanket up around his shoulders and tried to rest. But sleep would not come for the jounin, Kakashi twitched, his legs spazimed, he cursed softly. Why couldn't he sleep without Haku's dead eyes staring at him?

Iruka looked at the jounin for a few moments, questions buzzed in the chuunin's mind. Why had Kakashi screamed like that? Why had he frozen at the Hokage's office? Did it have something to do with his last trip to the Land of Waves? Iruka wouldn't know, and judging by Kakashi's stubbornness to keep silent, he doubted he would ever find out. He supposed he could just ask Naruto or any other member of Team 7; but he didn't want to pry into the jounin's person life just because of some small incident. Iruka got up, but it _had_ scared him; he had to admit that. He'd been peacefully asleep when he'd awakened to Kakashi's scream, seeing the jounin holding his right hand his left hand had terrified him. Iruka had thought that Kakashi's hand was somehow injured, he'd forgotten about Kakashi's only un-copied jutsu. He'd also muttered two strange names, well; one of them had seemed familiar. Zabuza. But the other one, Haku, that was odd, but it clearly troubled the man.

But what about it could trouble Kakashi so much that he'd scream and break into a cold sweat like that?

Iruka guessed he'd never know; unless, that its, Kakashi told him. Iruka stifled a laugh, like Kakashi would ever do that!

Iruka turned over on his bed. He sighed and slowly relaxed into sleep. His last awake thought was something along the lines of: _I think we'll have a slower pace … tomorrow…_Then the chuunin dropped off into a blissful sleep.

But sleep would not come for his partner. The jounin struggled vainly, but the sleep he so desperately sought evaded him every time he tried. That haunting image had come every time his eyes closed, scaring the jounin back into a state of semi-awareness. He groaned and tried to still his body, trying for that phase of sleep that would bring his body rest. It wouldn't come.

Only Haku's deadened eyes.

Kakashi at last fell into a state of 'sleep.' His body slept, getting the sleep that he needed, but his mind wandered. It was a trick one of the other ninjas had taught him, he sighed and looked around slowly. At last, near dawn, the jounin fell into a total, Haku-less sleep.

Iruka awoke the next morning, there was Kakashi, shivering in his bed. The chuunin's face became worried. What was wrong with Kakashi now? Had he gotten a fever during the night? Iruka quickly walked over, still clothed from head to toe in his gear. Well, not his vest that was kinda hard to sleep it; Iruka had tried it once. And the lesson was learned: NEVER wear your vest to sleep.

He placed a hand on Kakashi's brow, the jounin's hand was still covering his face, Iruka wanted to move that hand, to see what Kakashi truly looked like under his mask, but he was on a mission and couldn't afford to loose his partner's trust. Iruka's hand gently placed on Kakashi's brow. The forehead was fine, what could be wrong with him then?

"No…no...I-I-I didn't mean to…NO!"

Kakashi said, sleepily, caught in the dream and half awake. He thrashed suddenly, his arms flailing with incredible force; Iruka took a hit to the side of his face and winced, ducking back. Kakashi thrashed himself awake. The jounin was breathing hard when he sat up, his skin was clammy and sweat-drenched.

He quickly hid his face from Iruka, pulling up his mask, and then looked at the chuunin. His eye was red-rimmed, as if from crying. _Kakashi …crying?_ The chuunin pondered, what could make this formidable man cry? He shrugged, it was none of his business, but he wanted to know so _badly_, that it was almost impossible to not ask the jounin what was troubling him.

Iruka watched Kakashi stumbled into the forest for a moment, and then return, looking perfectly at ease with himself once again. Iruka pondered for a moment, then decided to forget it. He happily greeted Kakashi, "Good morning Kakashi-sensei!" He said brightly, Kakashi glanced at him and grunted.

Iruka supposed that it meant 'good morning,' although, he to wasn't sure.

Kakashi looked over the fire that Iruka was making, he smiled slightly and accepted the cup of tea the chuunin handed him. One thing was for sure: Kakashi wasn't a morning person. Kakashi slowly pulled down his mask, feeling self-aware, he turned from the chuunin and drank the tea swiftly, gasping as the fire-hot tea raced down his throat. He pounded his chest a moment, then gulped, putting his mask back into place, he turned around to find Iruka struggling hard not to laugh.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the chuunin, "What's so funny might I ask?" He asked, looking at the chuunin, Iruka waved a hand, "N-nothing! N-n-nothing at all!" The chuunin struggled to say without a laugh, but he failed and Kakashi sighed, "Maa, it wasn't that funny." He grumbled and went off to pack his bag.

As soon as Kakashi left, Iruka tensed and stopped laughing, what was wrong with him? Why did he laugh when the jounin choked on the hot tea? Iruka knew; he smiled at the thought, that moment was so much like Naruto when he ate his ramen without allowing it to cool.

Just that thought brought another laugh to the chunin's face; furthering Kakashi's bad-mood. Kakashi, done packing now, came back to the fire, he looked better, his skin was less clammy and he actually looked human (which was a shock to Iruka, since he'd always personally though Kakashi resembled his namesake; a scarecrow).

"Ready?" Kakashi asked, his voice lazy and empty. Iruka shook his head, and indicated his vest-bare chest, "Does it look like it?" He asked with a laugh. Kakashi sighed, "An they complain to me when _I'm_ late." Kakashi sighed, Iruka smiled, standing up now, "That's because you're not a teacher." He said with a sly laugh.

Kakashi arched his eye, "I guess your right, and you're _always_ on time after all Iruka-sensei, _rriiight?_"Kakashi said with a grin in his voice. Iruka snorted and blushed against his amber/bronze skin, ducking his face away from Kakashi so the jounin wouldn't see it.

Iruka hurriedly packed the rest of his items, dowsing the fire, he looked at Kakashi, finding the jounin leaning against a tree, staring at something in the distance. Iruka didn't know what had sparked the jounin's attention, but he didn't comment on it. Instead he packed the rest of his items and waited for Kakashi to be ready, every second Iruka waited, he wondered what Kakashi might be thinking.

Kakashi stared off into the hills and trees, he felt a crisp tang of cold, wintery breeze on the air and shivered from more than cold, he looked behind him and spotted Iruka looking at him, Kakashi nodded his head, "Ready then?" He asked, and started walking, leaving a rather annoyed Iruka in his wake.

Iruka caught up with the jounin, who had already pulled out his famous 'book' Iruka rolled his eyes, what was it with that book? He wanted to take a peek, but he didn't and contented himself with going over what their mission was, to deliver an important scroll. Right, easy…then why was it an A-ranked mission?

Iruka was to soon find out just WHY it had been labeled as an A-ranked mission instead of a simple 'D-ranked mission.'

Two ninjas were high in the tree-tops, staring down at the two, both hidden in shadows as they silently watched their intended prey. The gender was almost impossible to tell, the pair were twins, the slightly smaller of the two, obviously a female, opened her mouth slightly, "Ah yes, were those the two ninja supposed to carry the bundle?" she asked, her voice rich with interest.

The male turned his head and from the shadows, gave a nod, "Yes, that's them alright." He said, then looked down at them, "Beware sister, while the chuunin is a simple push-over for us, that's the Konoha Copy Ninja with him." He warned, but the female lifted up a thin hand.

"Copy-floppy, Brother why do you worry? Together," she said, inching closer to him, "We can do anything." She whispered into his ear, he gave a slight shudder of enjoyment and placed a hand on her shoulder, "That was can." He whispered into her ear, "That we can."

But the two shinobi down below were un-aware of their plight, or the hidden ninja waiting to attack them when they got further, they merely walked and walked, and did little talking.

Iruka was really starting to get bored, he wanted to just read, or talk, or do something before he went insane with the need to be _active_. He glanced at Kakashi, but the man was clearly more interested in some book, than paying Iruka any attention. Iruka sighed softly, he was used to rejection, but he'd never really talked to Kakashi sure he'd had chats with Naruto_ about_ Kakashi, but that wasn't _with _Kakashi,that was something entirely different.

The female edged away from the male and licked her lips slightly, as if hungry, "When can we attack?" she whispered, blood-lust rang from her tone as she glanced at her brother, the male looked at her, then back at the two males below, he shook his head and waited a bit more, after all, all would be ruined if they sprang the trap too early, and if they sprang it too late…well, they wouldn't do that.

He looked at his sister, "Now." He said softly, "Attack when they separate." He told her, "And do take care, I really have no want to shop for another partner right now." He told her, she laughed, her laughter like a bell, "I'll take pony-tail, when I'm through with him, there won't be enough nerves or emotions in him to filled anything more than a small cup." She said wickedly, the male nodded, "Natsuki, you really are cruel." He said and kissed her softly, "But remember, you're mine, don't fiddle with him too to much, we do still need him."

"Aww, jealous are we Ketsu? Don't worry, I won't leave him _too_ unstable." She said, sounding put-out by his comment, she gave him a swift kiss, then darted off into the forest with silent movements. The male smiled and looked down at the Copy Ninja, "Don't worry Kakashi, you'll be in good hands…" He said, allowing his voice to trail off and he departed, leaving for the next town where there happened to be a festival going on. The perfect trap for a pair of ninja.

"How much further?" Iruka asked Kakashi, the jounin finally looked up from his book, and glanced at Iruka, "I have no idea, don't you have the map?" He questioned the chuunin. Iruka huffed, "No." He answered softly, "I, must have left it at home." He said with a blush, he hated it when he forgot something! He sighed irritably and looked at Kakashi, then scowled when he noticed the man had gone back to reading his book.

_Great, _Iruka thought, _I have to talk to myself, and the trees, the birds, the other animals and hey ... what was that?_ He asked himself when he noticed a movement in the bush, e sighed when a small frog leapt out, croaked, then bound acrossed. Iruka sighed, _Man! You're starting to see things now! _He said, swiping an arm acrossed his brow.

"Something wrong Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked him, Iruka turned red.

"No! Nothing at all." He said, faking happiness, one look at Kakashi confirmed that his excuse had not fooled the jounin. Iruka huffed, why must life be so hard? Kakashi didn't press the matter, for which Iruka was glad, but it still made the chuunin tense.

Kakashi cast another look at the chuunin when the man was looking away. Kakashi finally closed his book and put it away, unable to concentrate on the story since his mind kept wandering to Haku and Zabuza, "I wonder if we're near their graves…" He asked himself softly, unaware that Kakashi's words had caught Iruka's attention,

"I beg pardon?" Iruka asked him Kakashi looked at Iruka, quickly covering his shock, "Nothing." He said softly and looked at Iruka, "There is a villiage ahead correct?" Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded his head, ponytail bobbling as his head moved.

Kakashi grunted and pulled out a map from his pack, Iruka's eyes widened, "I thought you didn't have a map!" Iruka asked, Kakashi looked up, "I guess I forgot that I put it in there." Kakashi said with a shrug, he really didn't care, he was to busy looking for Haku and Zabuza's grave. It was just before The Great Naruto Bridge. Kakashi groaned, "What did that knuckle-head do that earn him that respect? I hope he doesn't remember, or ever walk this way, his ego might become too much."

"Be pardon?" Iruka asked, but he thought Kakashi wouldn't answer him, the jounin gave a slight smile (or Iruka thought it was a smile, that damn mask!).

"Once Team Seven came here to the Land of Waves." Kakashi started, startling Iruka, "We were sent to guard an elderly man, by the name of Tazuna." He said, "We ran into some opposition by the name of Zabuza, otherwise known as The Demon of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi sighed, "We fought, Naruto saved me when I was caught in The Demon's water-trap." Kakashi laughed softly, "I was so stupid to have been caught in such a simple trap…" He shrugged, "But Sasuke and Naruto worked together perfectly." He said, but didn't go into detail, "We stopped Zabuza, and I was ready to kill him when a small boy 'killed' him." Kakashi said, pausing for breath.

"'Killed'?" Iruka questioned, Kakashi nodded.

"Hai, he used some shinobi needles and sent Zabuza into a death-like state." Kakashi said, "After the boy had gone, I found myself unable to move because I had used my sharingan to much." Kakashi laughed, "It was really stupid of me." Kakashi added, then looked at Iruka.

"We battled them once more, we defeated Zabuza, but the boy…" Kakashi's voice seemed to break, then he gathered himself.

"Is it so hard to say?" Iruka asked, his voice soft, Kakashi shook his head, "We buried them." Kakashi said, Iruka was shocked, when had they died? Well, he heard that Zabuza had died, but when had the boy died? Iruka could see Kakashi's face paler than usual, so he decided not to press the matter.

"Anyway," Kakashi went on, his voice the same as normal, "Tazuna-san named the bridge after Naruto, it's known as The Great Naruto Bridge." He looked at Iruka.

Iruka groaned, "Oh great, more ego for our little fox."

Kakashi smiled, "Exactly, he must never find out." Kakashi said, Iruka nodded in agreement with Kakashi, for once, he liked the idea of not telling Naruto something.

As they neared the town, the pair of them drifted slightly more apart, Iruka to go and find a hotel or an inn they could stay at, and Kakashi to go and pick up information about ninja in the area.

Iruka trudged along, silent as usual, he looked at each of the inns, and he finally entered one, and looked around for the desk clerk, "Hello?" He called, cupping his hands around his mouth the make it seem larger.

"Whaddya want?" A grouchy man said, rounding a corner and glaring at Iruka, the chuunin paled slightly, but stood his ground, he'd face tougher than this! "I need a room for my companion and myself, do you have any?" The man grunted, his tongue slurred with the obvious impairment of alcohol.

"Surrre, we got's a rroom rright herrrre." He said, leaning against the wall for support as he struggled behind the main desk, Iruka smiled, "Arigatou," he told the man, who grunted.

"One bed or two?" The man asked, Iruka was caught off-guard, "What?" He asked the man, who looked at him, eyes glazed over with sake.

"One bed orr two dinna herre me before?" Asked the man, his temper rising, Iruka held up his hands, "Whoa there, meant no offence sir," He said, "Two beds, and preffereably, two different rooms." Iruka asked, ever hopeful.

"Surre, we gots two rrooms, each with a single beed and bathroom." The man slurred softly, he looked about ready to doze off. Iruka hurriedly thank him, booked the rooms and took the keys. He was about to leave when he turned around,

"Oh ya," He started, the drunken man looked up from behind the book he was reading upside down, "Yeah?" The man asked him, "Is there a festival going on right now?" Iruka asked, the man dumbly nodded his head, then fell backwards to the floor.

While Iruka was on his way out, he heard the man's deep and very loud snoring. Iruka smiled and walked out, intent upon finding Kakashi once more, to tell him about the rooms and to see what the jounin had found in the way of food.

Kakashi was having similar success to Iruka's, he found the food shops, and he found that he was widely known here. He sighed and looked at all of the young boys who were following him. He turned to look at them,

"Why are you following me?" He asked them wearily, he tired of having so many 'fans.' Although he was secretly pleased that he was known even here, where he didn't see any ninjas at all.

One small boy stood up and looked at Kakashi, "Are you, sir, the man who taught that blonde-hair boy who helped us make the bridge?"

"Hai."

"And the one who taught the black-haired boy?"

"Hai, so what do you want?"

"I told you guys!"

The boy said happily, his black hair was neatly covered by a hat that was placed just so on his head, he looked back up at Kakashi, "Don't you remember me?" He asked, looking up at Kakashi.

Kakashi drew a blank, but he crouched down and looked at the boy, something about him nagged at Kakashi's inner feelings, something about him was familiar…

"I'm Inari!" The boy said happily.

Kakashi eye widened, "No, you can't be!" He said playfully, mocking shock, "The Inari I knew was about this tall," He indicated Inari's last height with his hand, "And he lived on the other side of the bridge!" Inari blushed.

"Yeah, I grew!" He said happily, "Grandpa took us over to this side of the bridge because he was going to start work on another bridge to a different land." Inari beamed, "I want to be just like him!" The boy said happily, he looked around suddenly, "But where's Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto?" He asked.

Kakashi smiled, "They aren't with me this time." He said to Inari, my how the boy had grown! He beamed at the small child, how long at it been? Three years or so since he'd last seen the small child? Inari had grown taller, and the boy gave off an air of leadership and bravery _More of Naruto's doing I'm afraid._ Kakashi thought with a small smile, it seemed that Naruto changed anything and everyone he touched or met. Even Sasuke and Sakura.

"Is you Grandpa in town now?" Kakashi asked Inari, who nodded his small head, black hair flapping like the brim of his hat, "Ya. Oops! I forgot, I need to go and see Mother! She wanted me to do something!" Without another word, Inari turned and waved for the kids following him to come with him, and then he set off, right past Iruka, who came upon Kakashi while the jounin was standing up.

"Who was that?" Asked Iruka, ever curious, Kakashi smiled.

"Inari-kun."

"Who?"

"A small boy who's grandfather we were assigned to protect when we first came to the Land of Waves." Kakashi said.

"Ah. I take it he wanted to see you again?"

"Actually," A small chuckle escaped Kakashi's lips, " He was looking for Naruto."

"Oh great."

"'Oh great' indeed!" The jounin looked at the chuunin, "Did you find us a place to stay for the night?"

"Hmm? Oh, ya, it's down that way, any luck with the food?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, the food stalls here are very good." Kakashi said, "They have a good surplus of ramen, so I'm told by our Maverick."

Iruka grinned; he did like ramen!

Kakashi nodded his head and then looked at the festival gates, which they were near to, and looked at each other,

"Meet back here at sunset?"

"Sure."

They communicated in so few words, but both understood, they went off into the festival, both smiling as they parted ways.

The twin shinobi landed lightly were the duo had just been, the female smiled slightly, her black hair parted in waves down her back, small bangs hung in front of her eyes, she smiled again, it was a cruel smile, but Natsuki was anything and everything a man could want, full breasts and supple body, strong legs, she was perfect.

"I'll go after my pony-tail now." She said, walking off after Iruka, Ketsu smiled, "You do that sibling, I shall take care of the jounin." He said softly, and walked after Kakashi.

Iruka had always enjoyed festivals since he was a small child, he'd come here, even on his own and find that amid all of the laughter and play; that he could forget whatever he'd been crying about.

It was basically his idea of paradise.

He paced around the stalls, eyeing them as a small child would, here he could relax and have fun. He was walking and without thinking, bumped into a young woman. He blushed as he helped her back up, her hands were strong and grasped his easily. He turned to looked at her, her raven hair surprised him for a moment, then he recovered.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to knock you over miss." He told her, all the while thinking, _She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._ Her light blue eyes and pale skin, she was like a doe, beautiful, graceful, and nearly perfect.

She looked up at him, smiling faintly as if she was shy, "Don't worry about it, I get knocked into a lot." She said with a slight laugh, which made Iruka's heart swell with joy.

"Oh no, I should have been watching where I was going!" He assured, her hastily, feeling self-conscious and clumsy, he huffed slightly and looked at her, he didn't know who she was, but he knew he loved her. She was beautiful, he blushed a deep crimson when she smiled and voice another bell-like laugh.

"It's alright." She reassured him, "I'm fine, see? No harm done!" She said, smiling, "My name is Natsuki Hichihara." She offered, he looked at her a moment, then stuttered weakly.

"Mine's Iruka Umino." He said, then added with some pride in his voice, "I'm a Konoha Chuunin." He said, pointing slightly at his forehead protector. She smiled invoking another blush from Iruka's face.

"C-can I," He said, gulping slightly, then took a deeper breath and went on, "Can I get you something to eat?" He asked, her Natsuki smiled, "Sure," She agreed swiftly, as if she had it planned. She smiled and him and lifted a pale hand and knocked a lock of her raven colored hair off her shoulder.

"Ramen ok?" He asked her, she nodded her head, "It's one of my favorite dishes." She said with emotions, Iruka grinned, "Really? Mine too!" He said happily and started to walk away. He grasped at her hand and found it had already slid easily into his own, he blushed again and walked away with Natsuki in tow.

Kakashi had already walked out of the town, he walked down past the shops without interest, just a single need was driving him now. He broke out into a fast trot, then into a ground-covering gallop and then started jumping to move faster.

He reached the area within a few moments.

It was still just as peaceful as when his team and he had left it. He smiled and stood there a moment, his eye closed. He opened it again and looked at the large blade sticking out of the ground. He lifted up and hand and fondly touched the hilt of the weapon in reverence to the man who had died.

He'd always had respect for Zabuza, respect and a bit of humor since the man had also covered his face as Kakashi did, but most likely, it was for other reasons. He smiled and spoke softly,

"It's been a long time," He started, "Hasn't it Zabuza-san?" He asked softly to the sword, knowing that it wouldn't respond. He smiled and went on, "The maverick has improved, he's almost as good as a few of the other chuunin now." He said with a soft chuckle, "And Sasuke Uchiha has grown into his sharingan, I must thank you for pitting him against Haku by the way." He said, pausing a brief moment, "because if you hadn't, then his bloodline limit might never had awakened."

Kakashi looked at Zabuza's grave and smiled, he bowed his head and then spoke nonchalantly to the grave, he talked about the weather, about anything he could think of. Then he snorted softly, "Are you the one who sends me dreams?" He asked, the air seemed to still, time seemed to stop as the leaves ceased to move.

"I dream of our last fight every night, every night it sends me into chills worse than any I've ever had." He sighed and looked at the grave, displeased by the silence. "I'd like to know why." He asked softly, and he didn't get an answer, not that he was expecting one either. Both of them were dead, there was nothing he could do to change that.

Kakashi, done 'talking' with Zabuza, looked towards Haku's grave, he smiled and rested a hand fondly on the grave-site. "My dear Haku, why did you do that?" He asked, mostly to himself, but he felt a wintery breeze caress his cheek, he lifted a hand and looked at Zabuza's grave, he bowed his head, "You loved him, didn't you?" He asked, nodding his head knowingly, "You did Haku-chan, and I'm sure he loved you back."

The playful breeze tugged at his hair, Kakashi smiled, "Do you hate me for wanting to kill Zabuza?" He pondered, thinking aloud. He still stood there, the cold breeze played with his upright hair. "Do you resent me for killing you?" He whispered, almost fearful that his question would be answered.

"Whhhoooooosssssssssssss noooooooooo…"

The wind whispered in his ear, it was so subtle, that he almost didn't catch the voice, he smiled and looked at the grave, "Then why do I dream of your death? Or you sightless eyes Haku-chan?" Kakashi asked the wind, which didn't respond. He didn't expect it too.

He stood by the grave for a long time, just thinking, he did this at his home as well, thinking in front of Obito, and Rin's gravestone. He sighed and brought a hand up to his sharingan eye, he gave a weak smile, "Arigatou." He told the graves. He smiled, "I think, since both of you were so brave, especially you Haku, I'll show you two, just you two, my real face."

With that said, the Copy Nin pulled up his head band, and opened his sharingan eye, he smiled as he looked at the graves, then pulled down his mask, uncovering his face to the both of them. He felt the heat of the daylight on his clean face, pale skin never seemed to tan. He smiled slightly and watched the sky, then closed his eyes.

He could almost feel the happiness as he stood there, standing before Haku and Zabuza's grave. He held his hands behind his back and sighed softly. He finally felt at peace with himself, but he felt something more, he felt…laughter.

He pulled up the mask and smiled, he looked at Zabuza's grave, "Are you laughing at me?" He questioned softly, the grave gave no answer. He himself chuckled merrily and turned to leave, waving as he would if he was leaving an old friend. He turned back just when it seemed that the graves would be out-of-sight, he spoke a few simple words.

"I'll come and visit again."

Then he left.

* * *

**Pansk:** Muhahahahahahahaha! Cliff-hanger! (not really, but kinda) Well, I hope you enjoy this new update to LL, it's going to be fun to see what you guys respond with.

I hope I don't have any mistakes, like which hand Kakashi holds his chidori in, or the Graves being before the bridge, or even the bridges name! Gaahhh!

Anyways, gomen if I spelt them wrong. Or got them wrong. Look for the next update, coming as soon as my muse revives!


End file.
